New Year
by Chief Totem
Summary: Despite Amon's defeat Equalists have come to power over the past year. With them slowly consuming all of Republic City The New Team Avatar leaves for the Earth Kingdom to recruit a new army that will help permanently extinct this evil group. However will ego's and feelings get in the way and destroy not only them, but their city?


**Edited version of an older story.**

**Unfortunately, Mako and Korra are not together YET, it makes more romantic scenes and awkwardness when they aren't. :)  
**

* * *

**Korra**

I was running, and I had no idea where I was going. I just knew I had to get out of there, regardless. Even with Amon's death, Equalists slowly rose into power over the past year under a new lead. Now, there were using my home as an exchange tool. I don't know how I got caught, but I did. Now I'm here, jumping across the rooftops in the pouring rain hoping I can get somewhere I can call for help.

Tenzin and the family are out, and now I'm happy about it. They all need to be in a safe place. Until I can end all of this I don't want to see them back here.

Behind me I can hear my enemies talking and preparing the weapons. It wasn't long before I heard gunshots behind me and felt them under my feet. I prepared my jump to the next rooftop before I saw my savior. Instead, I jumped and was ready to feel the impact of the ground below me.

The fall made my feet hurt but I got to a dark spot and looked up. Above me the Anti Benders couldn't find me anymore, and they walked. I breathed a sigh of relief and headed towards the payphone.

"Mako, come get me."

"Where are you?" His voice came through.

"In an alley by old Narook's. Hurry."

"I'll be right there."

Soon enough, I heard his Satomobile pull up and he was in the driver seat. I got in the passenger side and the car sped up.

"What's going on?" Mako asked surprised to see me.

"Anti Benders. They found me and started shooting."

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, just get me out of here. Let's pick up Bolin and Asami and move."

Mako grunted 'okay' at the sound of me saying Asami. To be perfectly honest I don't know what they are anymore. All they have done for the past year is arguing. Bolin and I have been forced to sit back and watch their relationship implode.

I'm guilty. It's been bittersweet.

"What's plan Korra?" Mako asked.

"We need to get out of Republic City. We'll be back with the means to save it."

"When will that be?"

I looked at him but he kept his eyes on the road ahead.

"Not sure. We'll see what we find in the Earth Kingdom."

* * *

**Bolin**

"Are you're bags packed?" Mako asked over the payphone.

"Yes mother. I'm good to go. I'll be waiting outside Central Square with Asami."

"Good, we'll be there in an hour."

He hung up. An hour will be enough time to find Asami which was the job which was just assigned to me. Hard times. For her at least. We've kind of had no stable home for the past year. Her father is an Equalist and her relationship is falling apart. I've kind of felt bad for her. I've felt her pain.

Walking down the streets I looked to see all that Republic City was is no more. Everything is destroyed and everyone is hurt. To tell you the truth I'm kind of happy to get out of this place. Nothing left here. I'm sixteen now and I'm ready to have a new start in the Earth Kingdom.

The first place I decided to look was in one of the only places left standing. The bar. Asami is eighteen, I wouldn't bet against her being in there. I walked inside and sure enough, there she was. Her hair flying back as she took a drink.

"Enjoying your age huh Asami?"

She looked toward me and gave a small smile. She still looked normal so I could tell she wasn't drunk. Good, I had no time to deal with that. "Bolin. Good to see you-"

"Hey, kid," The bar owner said. "How old are you?"

"Relax Nanzo, he's with me." Asami covered for me.

I sat next to her. We both didn't say anything for a while but I broke the silence.

"How would you like a new start?"

"I'd love one. Especially one where I'm not drinking every day."

"In about an hour you can have one. Mako and Korra are on their way to drive us-"

"That's not a new start-"Asami pointed out. "That's just a new place. Same people. Same liars."

"Jeez, when did you become so dark?"

Asami shrugged her shoulders and stared at the full shot in front of her. "Screw it. I'm not getting drunk today. Fine, where are we going?"

"The Earth Kingdom good with you?"

Asami nodded and followed me out of the bar. I looked around. "Where are you parked?"

"I walked here."

"Then we're walking to Central Square. Hopefully our ride will be there already."

We started walking until we heard a car pull up behind us. It had no top and it was clear Mako and Korra were in the front seat.

"You're early." I told them.

"Good thing. Come on, we have to go." Mako said.

I hopped over the tire into the back seat.

"Mako." Asami said grimly.

"Asami." Mako stated in the same way.

Again Korra and I just watched them as we were off.

The Earth Kingdom was ahead of us and we were off to a new adventure.

Pray that this goes better than the last one.


End file.
